


Someone to love

by AbbyDeMartel



Series: Legends never die [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Introspection, Ironman- Freeform, M/M, Male Slash, Marvel Cinematic Universe- Freeform, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Sentimental, Spiderman- Freeform, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 13:39:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16682647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyDeMartel/pseuds/AbbyDeMartel
Summary: Questa storia è la seconda della mia raccolta "Forevermore" e come le altre è una OS Tony/Peter che si colloca dopo il ritorno degli Avengers da Titano, secondo la mia versione dei fatti. Gli Avengers cercano l'aiuto di Fury, Coulson e degli agenti dello S.H.I.E.L.D. per ritrovare le persone scomparse e un modo per eliminare Thanos. Tony, però, pensa di regalare a se stesso e agli amici qualche giorno di pace e riposo e li invita nella sua villa a Malibu. Solo che, per Peter, quella vacanza è talmente eccezionale che poi non vorrebbe più tornare alla sua vita normale...Non scrivo a scopo di lucro e personaggi e situazioni appartengono a autori, registi, sceneggiatori e produttori del MCU e a tutti coloro che detengono i diritti dei personaggi Marvel.





	Someone to love

**Someone to love**

_You call me your friend, you decide I can stay_ __  
To learn your faults and love you anyway  
To see your world and all your secret fears   
Reveal your beauty waiting to be seen   
Or just to know what you mean  
When you finally open the door   
To let everything in   
You'll find out you're not alone   
And that you are someone to love…

_(“Someone to love” – Elisa)_

La prima battaglia contro Thanos si era rivelata davvero un’impresa epica e devastante per gli Avengers e, nonostante l’intervento del Dottor Strange che aveva riportato indietro gli scomparsi, l’esperienza era stata logorante sia per chi era svanito nel nulla sia per coloro che vi avevano assistito.

Thanos, comunque, era stato ingannato e per il momento risiedeva in un pianeta sconosciuto, convinto di aver compiuto un atto di benevolenza e di aver raddoppiato le risorse della Terra. Riteneva di avere il Guanto dell’Universo completo e al pieno dei suoi poteri e pensava di potersi finalmente rilassare, prima di andare a  _beneficare_  qualche altro disgraziato pianeta.

Quando gli Avengers erano tornati sulla Terra, avevano scoperto che il potere di Thanos aveva comunque fatto sparire quasi un terzo della popolazione mondiale, tra cui alcuni dei loro cari. Nick Fury, però, si era salvato poiché la modifica del futuro aveva influito anche su di lui e, dopo aver riferito ai supereroi che Maria Hill e molti altri erano scomparsi davanti ai suoi occhi, aveva detto che si sarebbe rivolto a Phil Coulson e agli scienziati del suo S.H.I.E.L.D. per trovare un sistema per riportare indietro Maria e gli altri.

“Ho saputo che un paio di anni fa Phil Coulson si è trovato ad affrontare una situazione molto simile” aveva spiegato agli Avengers. “Lui stesso e il suo agente Leo Fitz erano stati risucchiati in un vuoto spazio-temporale tra le dimensioni ed erano riusciti a tornare indietro soltanto grazie a un portale creato da un androide… sì, lo so che la cosa sembra assurda, ma è andata proprio così.”

“Dunque i nostri amici e le persone sulla Terra non sarebbero morte, ma inghiottite in un’altra dimensione? E con questo portale potremmo riportarle indietro?” domandò subito Steve.

“Phil Coulson è ancora vivo? E lo S.H.I.E.L.D. esiste ancora? Ma avevano detto che…” intervenne a sproposito Peter, colpito da tante novità e affascinato all’idea di conoscere nientemeno che Nick Fury in persona.

L’uomo, però, lo aveva guardato come si guarda un  _ragno_  prima di schiacciarlo sotto la scarpa.

“E questo ragazzino chiacchierone chi sarebbe?”

“Oh, mi scusi, non mi sono presentato! Io sono Peter Parker e sono molto onorato di conoscerla, signor Fury. Ho sentito tanto parlare di lei e… ma credevo che il signor Coulson fosse rimasto ucciso durante la guerra contro i Chitauri, quindi…” aveva iniziato a dire Peter, porgendo la mano a Fury che l’aveva bellamente ignorata.

“Stark, questo bel tipo è il tuo  _pupillo_? Potresti farlo stare zitto in  _qualunque_   _modo_  intanto che io cerco di spiegarvi la situazione?”

Allora Tony aveva preso in disparte Peter, che era diventato rosso fino alla radice dei capelli.

“Ragazzo, Fury ci sta dicendo una cosa di enorme importanza e sarebbe meglio che tu non lo interrompessi ogni due secondi” gli aveva detto. “Poi ti spiegherò tutto io riguardo alla sorte dell’agente Coulson e dello S.H.I.E.L.D.”

“Andrò io personalmente da Phil per informarmi sulla sorte delle persone scomparse: FitzSimmons saranno in grado di scoprire dove si trovano e di riportarli indietro, se possibile. Se c’è qualcuno che può farlo sono proprio loro” aveva poi ripreso Fury, per rispondere alla domanda di Steve. “Saranno loro a tenere sotto controllo Thanos e ad accertarsi che non intenda ritornare sulla Terra. Il vostro compito, invece, sarà quello di trovare un modo per sconfiggerlo definitivamente, ma non preoccupatevi, mentre sarò da Coulson cercherò anche dei nuovi alleati che possano aiutarvi in questa impresa che non sembra per niente facile.”

E così era andata: mentre Nick Fury si recava da Coulson e dai suoi agenti e cercava di contattare altri supereroi che potessero dare man forte agli Avengers, Tony Stark e gli altri avevano ripreso a consultarsi per organizzare un piano definitivo per l’eliminazione di Thanos.

Tony, tuttavia, si era reso conto del fatto che sia lui sia i suoi amici erano davvero molto provati dopo quella battaglia e che avrebbero avuto bisogno di distrarsi almeno un po’, così aveva deciso di invitare tutti nella sua villa di Malibu per qualche giorno. Là sarebbero stati comunque assieme e avrebbero continuato a pensare a un modo per uccidere Thanos, però avrebbero anche potuto riposarsi e rilassarsi, godendosi la spiaggia, il mare e la bellezza del paesaggio.

Tutti ne avevano un gran bisogno, lui per primo.

Ed erano stati davvero dei giorni straordinari per gli Avengers, che per la prima volta dopo tanto tempo avevano avuto la possibilità di  _staccare_  almeno per un po’ dalle loro preoccupazioni e ricaricarsi, sentendosi come in una famiglia allargata e approfittando delle risorse che quel magnifico posto offriva.

Peter, in particolare, era rimasto incantato da  _tutto_ : era la prima vera vacanza che facesse nella sua giovane vita, si trovava in un luogo che non avrebbe mai osato sognare e, cosa più importante per lui, era in compagnia del signor Stark da mattina a sera. Ogni giorno diventava un giorno speciale: una volta c’era la festa nel parco, un’altra una pizza tutti insieme, poi i bagni di mare, le passeggiate sulla spiaggia, i fuochi d’artificio e mille altre piccole e grandi sorprese che Tony organizzava per fare felice il suo ragazzino e fargli dimenticare la terribile esperienza vissuta su Titano, quando si era sentito strappare via, svanire a poco a poco e lo aveva implorato di aiutarlo…

Quella terribile scena turbava ancora quasi ogni notte i sogni di Stark, che si svegliava in preda al panico e riusciva a calmarsi soltanto dopo aver stretto tra le braccia il ragazzo che gli dormiva placidamente accanto, con la testa appoggiata alla sua spalla e i morbidi capelli castani che gli solleticavano il collo. Solo abbracciandolo e sentendo il suo tepore riusciva a convincersi che era tutto passato, che Peter era lì con lui, che non lo aveva perduto.

Purtroppo, però, non si poteva stare in vacanza per sempre, soprattutto considerando che Thanos era ancora  _a piede libero_  e che Fury si stava dando da fare per trovare il modo di riportare indietro le persone volatilizzate. Anche gli Avengers, dopo quella pausa rigenerante e ristoratrice, sarebbero dovuti tornare a New York e alle loro vite, preparandosi allo scontro finale con il Titano.

Quella mattina, dunque, Peter stava preparando malinconicamente la sua valigia per tornare a casa, ma più che altro finiva per incantarsi davanti alla meravigliosa vista sul mare e a ricordare ogni attimo di quella vacanza indimenticabile, sentendosi stringere il cuore in una morsa dolorosa al pensiero che stava per finire tutto.

No, non poteva sopportarlo. Per alcuni, magici giorni si era sentito come se lui e il signor Stark fossero… beh, nella sua mente poteva anche ammetterlo… una vera  _coppia_. Erano andati a cena fuori, a fare il bagno in mare, a passeggiare sulla spiaggia e tanti altri momenti indimenticabili. Sì, certo, c’erano sempre anche gli altri Avengers, ma a Peter sembrava che il signor Stark lo trattasse in modo diverso da prima, più tenero, affettuoso e poi… poi c’erano le notti e…

I pensieri di Peter furono bruscamente interrotti da un richiamo di Tony.

“Allora, Peter, pensi che quella valigia si preparerà da sola? Non abbiamo tutta la giornata, dobbiamo prendere l’aereo a mezzogiorno e tu sei l’unico che non è ancora pronto” gli disse.

Il ragazzo sobbalzò e arrossì violentemente, come se avesse avuto i pensieri sulle  _notti_  trascorse in quella villa scritti in faccia… e, in un certo senso, probabilmente era proprio così!

“Ah… mi scusi, signor Stark, mi ero… distratto, ecco!”

“Lo vedo” commentò ironico l’uomo. “Beh, vedi di sbrigarti. Ho detto al pilota che saremmo stati pronti tra mezz’ora e, sebbene lavori per me, non mi piace farlo aspettare più del dovuto.”

“Senta, signor Stark, io… io non voglio tornare a casa!” esclamò Peter, non riuscendo più a tenersi dentro la malinconia.

“Oh, santo cielo” replicò Stark, rivolgendo lo sguardo in alto in segno di esasperazione. “Ecco, è colpa mia, me lo dovevo aspettare, questo succede a portare i  _bambini_  in vacanza, poi fanno i capricci perché non vogliono tornare a casa. Ragazzo, sei un Avenger, nel caso te lo fossi dimenticato: poche storie e fai la tua valigia.”

“Non sto facendo i capricci, signor Stark, non mi tratti come se avessi sei anni…”

“Beh, allora tu cerca di non comportarti come se li avessi!”

“Ma lei non capisce, signor Stark, non si rende conto di cosa vuol dire per me” insisté Peter, mentre Tony aveva tutta l’aria di voler sbattere ripetutamente la testa contro il muro. “Io non ero mai stato in vacanza prima e lei mi ha portato qui, in questo posto stupendo, a vivere come in un sogno…”

“Ah, quindi sarebbe colpa mia, adesso?”

“No, non volevo dire quello, lei è stato gentilissimo a ospitarci tutti qui, nella sua villa, però, ecco… io non voglio tornare alla mia vita di prima! Lo so che le vacanze finiscono, lo so che abbiamo dei doveri, ma devo proprio tornare a casa di zia May e a scuola e tutto il resto?”

Tony alzò le sopracciglia, allibito. Cosa si era messo in testa il ragazzino?

“E dove vorresti andare, si può sapere?”

“Non lo so” mentì Peter, che in realtà sapeva benissimo  _dove e con chi_ avrebbe voluto vivere, “so soltanto che non posso ritornare a fare lo studentello sfigato che ero prima. Lei non si rende conto, signor Stark, io… non sono come gli altri ragazzi e mi sento a disagio con loro. Non mi capiscono e io non capisco loro e adesso, dopo tutto quello che ho vissuto, sarà anche peggio. Io mi sono abituato a stare con gli Avengers… e con lei, ecco!”

“Anche se sei un Avenger, questo non significa che tu possa lasciare la scuola. Sei anche un ragazzo di sedici anni, devi studiare, andare al college, hai tutto un futuro davanti” ribatté Stark, sorvolando sulle ultime parole di Peter.

“Lo so, non voglio smettere di studiare, non è quello, però io vorrei… vorrei restare…” Peter non osava nemmeno alzare lo sguardo su Stark, sapeva che quello che stava dicendo era qualcosa di più grande di lui e sperava che l’uomo non si spazientisse.

Tony aveva capito benissimo ciò che Peter non diceva, tuttavia non poteva ammettere che anche per lui sarebbe stato perfetto averlo sempre vicino, che anche lui si era abituato alla sua presenza allegra e al suo sorriso che gli illuminava la vita. Non voleva, non poteva ammettere di provare un sentimento che, temeva, avrebbe fatto solo del male a quel prezioso ragazzino.

Eppure nemmeno lui voleva separarsi da Peter. Doveva esserci un modo per tenerselo vicino senza compromettersi troppo e senza rischiare di legarlo a sé più di quanto già non fosse.

“E va bene” disse alla fine, col tono di chi fa una concessione generosa. “Quando saremo a New York, andremo insieme da tua zia e le diremo che devi trasferirti all’Avengers Tower perché… beh, perché sei risultato il migliore degli stagisti nella mia azienda e ho bisogno che tu lavori per me a un progetto. Naturalmente le assicureremo che non perderai nemmeno un giorno di scuola e che avrai tutto il tempo di dedicarti sia al progetto che allo studio e…”

Non poté finire. Peter, con un sorriso radioso, gli era volato tra le braccia e si stringeva forte a lui, in un impeto di gioia che gli aveva momentaneamente fatto dimenticare ogni pudore.

“Signor Stark, mi sta chiedendo di venire a  _vivere con lei_? Ma certo, sono così felice, grazie, grazie mille!” come sempre quando era in preda a un’emozione incontenibile, Peter parlava a raffica. “Non si preoccupi, convincerò io zia May e per la scuola… sarò il migliore della classe, mi impegnerò tantissimo, mi basta essere con lei, signor Stark! Grazie, grazie, sono tanto felice!”

“Ehi, calmati un po’, ragazzo, non correre tanto, ho solo detto che vivrai al quartier generale degli Avengers, non ti ho chiesto di  _convivere_!” cercò di contenerlo Stark.

Ma, in realtà, era proprio quello che gli aveva chiesto. Lui voleva che Peter vivesse con lui, lo voleva avere sempre vicino dopo aver sofferto la terribile angoscia di perderlo, su Titano… Il ragazzo non avrebbe dovuto saperlo, certo, ma l’idea era precisamente quella.

Ripetendosi mille volte che stava sbagliando, che non avrebbe dovuto, che rischiava di avallare il fraintendimento… eppure inesorabilmente attratto dagli occhi luminosi di Peter e dalle sue labbra dolcemente socchiuse, Tony si chinò a baciarlo, affondandogli la mano tra i capelli, premendolo contro di sé, assaporando ogni istante di quel contatto intimo e dolcissimo con il ragazzo. Voleva riempirsi di lui, del suo sapore, del suo profumo, del tepore del suo respiro.

Staccatosi infine da lui con enorme difficoltà, Tony cercò di riprendere un certo fare autorevole  _da adulto_ e ripeté che non gli aveva chiesto di  _convivere_ , bensì di trasferirsi all’Avengers Tower, come anche altri del gruppo.

“Sì, certo, all’Avengers Tower, come gli altri” fece Peter, anche lui tentando vanamente di ritrovare una certa dignità. Ma era talmente felice che i suoi occhi e il suo sorriso irradiavano una luce propria…

“E andrai a scuola e farai i compiti e non trascurerai i tuoi doveri” sottolineò Stark, ostentando una certa severità.

“Glielo prometto, signor Stark. Farò tutto quello che mi chiede” dichiarò Peter, senza rendersi conto di quanto potesse suonare ambigua quella frase…

“Bene, allora siamo d’accordo. E, visto che hai promesso di fare tutto quello che ti chiedo… deciditi una buona volta a preparare quella dannata valigia. Ti voglio fuori di qui tra cinque minuti al massimo, ci siamo capiti?”

“Certo, signor Stark!” rispose il ragazzo, lanciandosi subito a preparare le sue cose con uno stato d’animo totalmente diverso da quello di pochi minuti prima.

Tony sorrise intenerito mentre Peter non poteva vederlo, tanto era impegnato con magliette e costumi da bagno.

Sì, quella era stata la decisione giusta. Aveva rischiato di perdere Peter e adesso voleva solo renderlo felice, vederlo sorridere in quel suo modo adorabile e dolcissimo.

E poi, Thanos non era ancora stato sconfitto, chi poteva dire cosa avrebbe riservato loro il futuro? Agli scrupoli avrebbe pensato poi, adesso voleva solo sentirsi riscaldare il cuore dalla tenera e affettuosa presenza di quel ragazzino unico e speciale.

Chissà, forse in fondo anche lui, Tony Stark, poteva meritare un po’ di amore, nonostante tutti i suoi errori…

Forse. Quello che contava, adesso, era che Peter fosse felice… e che gli restasse accanto.

 

 

**FINE**

 

 


End file.
